Loved by Angels (one shot)
by myimagination2012
Summary: One rainy night can change your fate, for better or worse.


**Description: 'TOKIO HOTEL' DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. I'M JUST ONE OF THEIR FANS. We 'Tokio hotel' fans call ourselves 'ALIENS'…and I am a proud Alien!**

**Now for those who don't know which band I'm talking about. ****Tokio Hotel**** is a German rock band, founded in 2001 by singer Bill Kaulitz, guitarist Tom Kaulitz, drummer Gustav Schäfer, and bassist Georg Listing.****The twin brothers Bill Kaulitz (vocalist) and Tom Kaulitz (guitarist), along with drummer Gustav Schäfer and bass-guitarist Georg Listing, formed their own band in Magdeburg in 2001. The four had met in 2001 after a live show in a Magdeburg club, where Listing and Schäfer, who knew each other from music school, watched from the audience while Bill and Tom Kaulitz played on the stage. Under the name Devilish, the band soon began playing in talent shows and small concerts. After Bill Kaulitz's participation in a children's Star Search in 2003 at age thirteen (which he lost in the quarter-final), he was discovered by music producer Peter Hoffmann. Devilish changed their name to Tokio Hotel: "Tokio", the Germen spelling of the Japanese city Tokyo, due to a love of the city, and "Hotel" due to their constant touring and living in hotels. Rest you can Google, if you are interested in knowing more about them.**

Thunder was roaring every now and then. Rain was unstoppable too. Her white dress was drenched in rain. Her curly brown hair still had those strawberry clips which her mommy gave her on her birthday. She was crying because of fear and hunger. In this wide world, she was just so tiny, unnoticeable.

Another thunder stroke and she shivered being scared. She was weeping loudly. Her tears were invisible in the rain. She couldn't decide her destination yet. She didn't know where to go. She was walking as her mommy said, before that strange uncle entered into their house.

She was walking in the middle of the road. All of a sudden, she heard a horn from a noticeable distance. Then after seconds, a strange horrible noise thumped her ears and a big black car appeared in front of her.

"What happened, Billie? Why did you stop the car?" Tom asked being annoyed on his younger twin, Bill.

"Tom, there's a baby in front of our car. Look." Bill pointed.

Tom peeked from his seat. Tom could only figure out that tiny feature but couldn't see clearly because of rain. "Where this baby came from?" Tom asked to himself.

"Maybe she's lost." Bill said taking the umbrella, he came out of the car, and approached the little girl slowly not wanting to scare her.

"Hello, there. I'm Bill. What's your name, honey?' Bill asked affectionately.

"Hi…" She sobbed "I'm…I'm…Tifini (Tiffany)." she replied in her unclear voice.

"Wow…that's a beautiful name. Tiffany, what are you doing in the middle of the road? Where's mommy?" Bill asked covering her with his umbrella. Tom peeked from his seat curiously.

"Mommy's home." She uttered looking here and there.

"Then what are you doing out here in rain?" Bill asked sitting in front of her

"Mommy taid (said) walky walky and go fal (far). Don (don't) top (stop) just walky walky." she explained sobbing.

Bill frowned secretly thinking why her mother would say something like that. He looked at the tiny angel and asked smiling "Are you hungry?" She nodded instantly.

Bill took her in his arms; he opened the door of the car and put her in the back seat. Tom raised one eyebrow suspiciously "What's going on, little brother?"

"Tom. I don't know, neither she does but for some reason, her mother asked her to keep walking. That's what she said. She's so hungry. We can't leave her starving here in the rain. Let's feed her first, and then we can ask her more." Bill said wiping her with a dry towel he had in his bag. Tom and Bill were coming back from a concert they had out of town. They had their bags with them.

Tom said "Bill, why don't you change her clothes?"

"Pervert!" Bill said rolling his eyes.

"What pervert? Can't you see? She's fully wet. She'll catch cold. She's just a kid, knucklehead."Tom explained angrily.

"Oh sorry." Bill replied sheepishly. It was not his fault actually. Tom was known for his playboy attitude. Tom rolled his eyes sighing. Bill changed Tiffany's clothes with one of his t-shirts, where she looked like a little kitten lost in the sea of cloths, and dried her hair nicely.

"We'll stop in McDonald's. We'll eat there, okay? Do you like McDonalds?" Bill said with a smile.

"Otay(okay)" she replied while nodding in her childish accent. "Okay…hang on then." Bill smiled and got in his seat.

They reached L.A. in less than 20 minutes. Tom went out and brought some food for three of them from McDonald's. "Here comes the food." Tom said getting in his car. Tom opened a packet and a bottle of coke and gave them to Tiffany. Tiffany looked at him with her innocent eyes not knowing what to do with this food. Bill chuckled. He took the food and feed her with his own hand. She ate hungrily. Tom melted in her innocence.

"I wonder why her mother asked her to go away." Tom said to his brother.

"No idea….Uh…Tom? Can we keep her?" Bill asked showing a puppy face to his older twin.

"What if her parents…" Tom hesitated "And she's not a puppy, Bill. We can't just **"KEEP HER"**." Tom scolded his younger twin.

Bill grimaced but after thinking for a while, he asked "If we don't find her parents, then can we keep her?" Bill said hoping a positive answer.

Tom looked at his brother's hopeful face and didn't have the heart to tell him 'no'. "Sure…we can apply to adopt her as our little sister, Okay?" Tom said smiling.

"Okay…"Bill grinned at his older brother "Hey Tiffany…Will you be my sister?"Bill asked turning to Tiffany. She looked up and smiled at them. Both boys smiled looking at her.

It had been six months since that night. Tiffany was staying with Tom and Bill and their friend and band member Gustav and Georg. They tried every possible way to find out about Tiffany's parents. But even after three months, when police and media didn't find any information about Tiffany's parents, Tom and Bill did as they declared that if in next one month Tiffany's parents didn't respond, then they'll adopt her as their sister. The adoption court wasn't very happy about them adopting a little girl, but let's say fandom works magic.

The social worker, who was working on Tiffany's case, was on the boys' side. When Bill posted on BTK, that they are having trouble adopting their little sister, fans pledged and was on strike for ten full days. It was a chaos. The Judge was changed and lucky for them, the new Judge was a fan of theirs. So after another week, they were grunt the permission of taking home their little sister.

Two years passed, after that. Tiffany is 5 years old now, and she's so happy with her new brothers. She almost forgot that she ever had been in any other family. Georg and Gustav also love her as their own little sister. Tom, who is a serious guy, he tells stories every night to Tiffany; though they are freaky and boring but his love and care for his little sister makes them special. Bill now doesn't shop for himself only. Bill buys Tiffany's dresses, shoes, clips and other stuffs all by himself. He never gives this responsibility to anyone else ever. Both brother showers her with so much love, that no one can say they aren't her blood brothers. Bill and Tom's Mom and Dad moved to LA, a few houses down from them, to be close to their family. Tiffany is so happy in her present life. Maybe she was loved by her parents before but now…she's being loved by Angels.

**A/N: I wrote this story four years ago. Now I just added the description and the last note. Please leave some review.**


End file.
